Conventionally, there is known a technique of displaying a map showing an overhead view of a whole game world formed in a three-dimensional virtual space.
In the above technique, the map is displayed so as to be entirely included within a screen, and thus is displayed on a small scale. Therefore, it is difficult for a player to see a detailed part (terrain) on the map. On the map, an image (for example, icon) for indicating the position of a player may be displayed. In general, this image is displayed in a relatively larger size as compared to the size of a player character in the virtual space. Therefore, it is also difficult to recognize the accurate position of the player character. Further, since the overhead-view map is a two-dimensional map while the virtual space is a three-dimensional space, there is also a problem that it is difficult to grasp information about height direction.
Therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiments is to provide a map screen that allows information in a virtual space to be grasped more accurately.
Configuration examples for achieving the above object will be shown below.
One configuration example is a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus which executes an information process on the basis of user's operation to an operation section and displays an image on a display section, the information processing program causing the computer to execute a first image generation step, a map object generation step, an indicator object placing step, a second image generation step, and a display control step. In the first image generation step, a first image is generated by imaging a first three-dimensional virtual space including a predetermined object by a first virtual camera. In the map object generation step, a map object representing the first three-dimensional virtual space and formed by a three-dimensional model corresponding to the first three-dimensional virtual space is generated and placed in a second three-dimensional virtual space. In the indicator object placing step, an indicator object indicating a position of the predetermined object in the first three-dimensional virtual space is placed on the map object. In the second image generation step, a second image is generated by imaging the second three-dimensional virtual space including the map object on which the indicator object is placed, by a second virtual camera. In the display control step, the first image and the second image are displayed on the display section. In the second image generation step, the second image is generated such that, regarding the indicator object placed on the map object, display manners of a part hidden by the map object and a part not hidden by the map object as seen from the second virtual camera are different from each other.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide a map screen that allows the player to easily grasp the conditions in the virtual space, such as the positional relationship of an object in the virtual space.
In another configuration example, an area of the indicator object on the second image may be larger than an area occupied by the predetermined object corresponding to the indicator object on an image of an overhead view of the first three-dimensional virtual space.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to allow the player to easily grasp the position of the player object on the map screen.
In another configuration example, the computer may be further caused to execute a second virtual camera operating step of controlling a position and/or an imaging direction of the second virtual camera on the basis of user's operation to the operation section. The computer may be further caused to execute a first virtual camera operating step of controlling an imaging direction of the first virtual camera on the basis of user's operation to the operation section, and the control of the second virtual camera in the second virtual camera operating step and the control of the first virtual camera in the first virtual camera operating step may be both executed on the basis of the same user's operation to the operation section. The control of the second virtual camera in the second virtual camera operating step and the control of the first virtual camera in the first virtual camera operating step may be executed simultaneously.
According to the above configuration example, it becomes possible to control the virtual camera even while the map screen is being displayed, whereby convenience for the player can be enhanced. In addition, controls for both of the virtual camera for game screen and the virtual camera for map screen can be performed through one operation, and thus convenience of the player can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, the computer may be further caused to execute a cursor display step of displaying a cursor image indicating a designating position on the second image so as to be superimposed on the second image, on the basis of user's operation to the operation section, and the control of the second virtual camera and control of the designating position of the cursor, based on user's operation to the operation section, may be executed simultaneously.
According to the above configuration example, a predetermined position on the map screen can be designated, and thus it becomes possible to further execute a predetermined process based on the position designation. In addition, operation of the second virtual camera can be also performed at the same time, whereby convenience for the player can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, the information processing apparatus may further include, as the operation section, an inertia sensor for detecting a motion applied to the information processing apparatus itself, and in the second virtual camera operating step, the control of the second virtual camera may be executed on the basis of output from the inertia sensor.
According to the above configuration example, it becomes possible to perform intuitive operation, whereby convenience for the player can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, in the second image generation step, the second image may be generated such that a parameter relevant to at least one of hue, brightness, and saturation of a surface part of the map object is changed in accordance with a height of the surface part on the map object.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide a map image that allows the player to easily grasp the positional relationship in the height direction.
In another configuration example, in the display control step, the first image and the second image may be simultaneously displayed on the display section in accordance with a predetermined user's operation. Further, in the display control step, the first image and the second image may be simultaneously displayed by the second image being superimposed on the first image in accordance with the predetermined user's operation.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to allow the player to perform such an operation of, for example, displaying the map screen and then moving the player object in the first three-dimensional virtual space while viewing the map screen. Thus, convenience for the player can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, in the first image generation step, an image obtained by imaging the first three-dimensional virtual space by perspective projection may be generated as the first image, and in the second image generation step, an image obtained by imaging the second three-dimensional virtual space by orthogonal projection may be generated as the second image.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide a game screen with a realistic sensation, and provide a map image that allows the player to easily grasp the state in the virtual space (e.g., ratio of areas on the map image).
Another configuration example is a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus which executes an information process on the basis of user's operation to an operation section and displays an image on a display section, the information processing program causing the computer to execute a first image generation step, a map object generation step, an indicator object placing step, a virtual camera control step, a second image generation step, and a display control step. In the first image generation step, a first image is generated by imaging a first three-dimensional virtual space including a predetermined object by a first virtual camera. In the map object generation step, a map object representing the first three-dimensional virtual space and formed by a three-dimensional model corresponding to the first three-dimensional virtual space is generated and placed in a second three-dimensional virtual space. In the indicator object placing step, an indicator object indicating a position of the predetermined object in the first three-dimensional virtual space is placed on the map object. In the virtual camera control step, a position and/or a direction of a second virtual camera for imaging the second three-dimensional virtual space including the map object on which the indicator object is placed, is controlled on the basis of user's operation to the operation section. In the second image generation step, a second image is generated by imaging the second three-dimensional virtual space by a second virtual camera. In the display control step, the first image and the second image are displayed on the display section.
According to the above configuration example, for example, since the map image is displayed and the virtual camera imaging the map image can be controlled, it is possible to provide a map image that allows the player to easily grasp the conditions in the virtual space such as the positional relationship of an object in the virtual space.
The exemplary embodiments can provide a map image that allows information in a virtual space to be grasped more accurately.